1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in an inside bearing swing motion truck with wide spacing of the secondary springs.
2. The Prior Art
The concept of an inside bearing rigid frame truck with outside swing hangers for supporting a spring plank, bolster springs and a swing motion bolster is disclosed in H. M. Pflager U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,912. In the patented construction, the truck frame is supported from the journal boxes by equalizers and equalizer springs, with the central portion of the frame side members being at a substantially higher level than the end portions which overlie the journal boxes. The swing hanger clevis brackets extend outwardly transversely only a short distance from the frame side members so that the swing hanger pivots are wholly inboard of the wheels and the truck frame transoms are disaligned longitudinally of the truck a substantial distance from the swing hanger brackets.